VAR-11
VAR-11 (Versatile Assault Rifle) is an assault rifle developed by The Patriots as a classified, cutting-edge assault weapon equipped by its field operators. It is the first assault rifle developed in the history of US military that uses miniaturized electromagnetic force chamber to launch its projectile instead of incendiary chemical propellant. The term 'versatile' is used in its name due to its capability to be various types of weapon - from CQC weapon to long-range weapon. Instead of regular copper-aloy bullets, VAR-11 uses steel core caseless monolithic bullets (except for VAR-11 SS, which also use self-guided bullets that contain sensors), which offers incredible firepower and accuracy, although such bullets are highly expensive and difficult to produce. Combined with the electromagnetic force mechanism, the projectile fired from this rifle could reach more than Mach 1 velocity. Specifications Type *Personal Defense Weapon (VAR-11 L) *Assault Rifle (VAR-11) *Designated Marksman Rifle (VAR-11 SS) *Squad Automatic Weapon (VAR-11 SAW) Country of Origin *United States of America Production History *Designer: Patriots *Designed: 2031 *Manufacturer: US Battlemaster Inc. *Produced: 2031 - Until Further Notice Weight *3.42 Kg (VAR-11) *3.00 Kg (VAR-11 L) *4.02 Kg (VAR-11 SS) *4.72 Kg (VAR-11 SAW) Length *0.70 Metres (VAR-11) *0.65 Metres (VAR-11 L) *1.20 Metres (VAR-11 SS) *1.00 Metres (VAR-11 SAW) Ammunition *11.5mm caseless steel-core monolithic bullet (VAR-11) *7.8x50mm Artemis self-guided steel-core monolithic bullet (VAR-11 SS) *15mm Thunderbolt caseless DU monolithic bullet (VAR-11 SS) *9mm caseless steel-core monolithic bullet (VAR-11 L) *13mm Mjolnir caseless steel-core monolithic bullet (VAR-11 SAW) Action *Electromagnetic Force Chamber, Rotating Bolt Rate of Fire *1200 RPM (VAR-11) *1900 RPM (VAR-11 SAW) Muzzle Velocity *950 m/s (VAR-11 L) *1100 m/s (VAR-11) *1750 m/s (VAR-11 SS) *1500 m/s (VAR-11 SAW) Effective Range *970 m (VAR-11 L) *1000 m (VAR-11) *1500 m (VAR-11 SS) *975 m (VAR-11 SAW) Feed Action *M01 TAC-A box magazine (VAR-11) *M02 TAC-A L box magazine (VAR-11 L) *M03 TAC-A S box magazine (VAR-11 SS) *M04 TAC-A B box magazine (VAR-11 SAW) History In 2012, after the resurrection of The Patriots, the high command of the organization began to reorganize its own special force troops in order to pave their way to the world domination once more. One of the first aspects which was given special attention was the weaponry. The Patriots, trying to get ahead as usual, decided to experiment upon the existing firearms in the world in order to improve them. However, the results were either slight improvement, none at all, or even a drawback. In 2014, the rail gun experiment which has been funded by the US Military since 2007 began to show promising potentials. The Patriots decided to copy the research and develop it on their own, spending considerable amount of money and resources. They decided to use the research in order to invent a mobile rail gun weapon which can be easily carried and used by their units in the field. After more than a decade, the research finally gave birth to VAR-11. Overview VAR-11 utilizes miniaturized electromagnetic force chamber in order to fire bullets, which is powered by self-recharging batteries located in the grip. Depending on the variant, the batteries contain different amounts of voltage. The battery will self-recharge by absorbing heat from the surrounding environment, firing mechanism components or the holder's hand. Alternatively, it can also be manually recharged by taken out from its place and connected to a power source or simply thrown into fire. When a bullet enters the chamber, the sensor within the chamber immediately reacts by flowing electrical currents on two curved rails within the gun. As the flow on each rail moves in different directions, a Lorentz force is created within the barrel. At the base of the chamber, a pair of small metal conductors are also flowed with electricy and caused another Lorentz force. This reaction pushes the bullet into the barrel where the second Lorentz force happens, which accelerates the bullet even more and launch it onward. This chain of reaction occurs in high speed, and the electric feeding mechanism gives a high rate of fire, providing balance between the loading and the firing actions. VAR-11 uses caseless steel-core monolithic bullet, which is a solid steel bullet without a cartridge and shaped like a spike. Unlike conventional cartridge bullets, caseless monolithic bullet is technically a basic projectile without a primer, a case, and an incendiary chemical compound. These characteristics make the bullet far more lighter than regular rounds. However, monolithic bullets are also far more difficult and expensive to produce, especially the steel-core variant. This is because they are produced through precision manufacturing process which gives small to no margin of error in order to provide maximum level of accuracy. However, this complex procedure means that the bullets produced are more efficient and lethal. Due to its hardness, the steel bullet is more likely to retain its shape when it hits a target and causing deeper penetration. Because the firing mechanism relies on magnetic force, the outer part of the weapon is covered in non-magnetic material in order to isolate the magnetic wave. Several parts of the weapon are also made of carbon fiber instead of metal to avoid magnetism. VAR-11 is an excellent weapon for military operations that require stealth and precise attacks. Both the firing mechanism and the projectile provide laser-like accuracy. Since there is no combustion reaction and cartridge ejection at all, the weapon is nearly noiseless and creates very faint, if not nonexistent, heat signature. Like any other weapons, however, VAR-11 also has its flaws as well. The specified bullet type for this weapon means that there are limited options of ammunition. VAR-11 can only fire caseless monolithic bullets with certain size, as regular bullets would not fit right into the chamber and the combustion reaction from a conventional bullet could also cause disruption and overheating in the electromagnetic force chamber. Since the mechanism of the weapon is quite sophisticated, field strip is nearly impossible in case there is a problem with the rifle, and repairing one requires quite a lot of time and great deal of skill. Damaged components could also cause severe problem; if the firing mechanism sustain damage, replacing components will be very troublesome since they are not mass produced like any regular firearms components. This is why VAR-11 is only issued to the operators with high understanding of firearms maintenance and usage. Luckily, however, VAR-11 is designed to be a robust firearm that could endure many pressures and stress; both from environment condition and usage. The battery part also causes several complications; while it may automatically recharge itself by absorbing heat from available sources nearby, it will gradually loses its secondary power and must be fully recharged by plugging it to a power source or expose it to a direct heat. EMP assault is not effective against the mechanism of VAR-11, since it's also assembled from parts made of materials designed to counter external EMP. Nevertheless, the rifle itself also emits small traces of electromagnetic waves when firing projectiles. This traces could still be detected by devices capable of doing so. Bullet Variants As explained before, VAR-11 requires specific type of bullets which are manufactured exclusively for the weapon. The bullets are steel-core monolithic bullets which are manufactured through careful production process that is tightly monitored. Special attention is given to the Artemis 7.8x50mm self-guided bullet for VAR-11 SS, at it contains sensor that gives it the ability to autonomously change direction midflight in order to hit a moving or concealed target. *11.5mm The variant which is used for the VAR-11 Assault (or simply VAR-11). It has a rather powerful stopping power in the standard of Assault Rifle bullet *7.8x50mm The only variant which contains sensor. The Patriots used the data from the EXACTO program developed by DARPA in order to make a smart bullet of their own. The result is a steel-core solid bullet with the capability to penetrate medium armor and change its flight path mid air and hit a target with 99.5 per cents of accuracy. *15mm Thunderbolt The most powerful variant of the VAR-11 bullets. Instead of steel, 15mm Thunderbolt uses pointed Depleted Uranium as its main component. Combined with the powerful acceleration force from the firing action mechanism, the 15mm Thunderbolt could penetrate a 10 cm thick steel plate from 2 kilometers away. The flameless firing mechanism also prevent the bullet from creating carcinogenic fumes which could damage the user's health *9mm Designed after the regular 9mm pistol rounds, the 9mm steel-core monolithic bullet is designed for VAR-11 L, which is used in CQC situation. *13mm Mjolnir Loosely designed after the .50 caliber used in conventional machine guns such as M2 Browning. Both the large caliber size and the steel composition gives a terrifying firepower to the VAR-11 SAW. Since overheating and recoil are extremely suppressed by VAR-11 SAW, a long burst of 13mm Mjolnir from the weapon is basically a death storm. Category:Orelov Category:Assault rifles Category:Weapons